


Fusion Activate!

by Randompony03



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Background Relationships, M/M, gem au, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: Logan and Patton are fresh rebels and view their first cross-gem fusion.





	Fusion Activate!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok, this may not be too great, because I'm new to Sanders Sides fanfics, and I've only written one other Steven Universe fic, but that was never posted anywhere. 
> 
> Also, I just kind of like the idea of them choosing human names to better state their independence.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

An amethyst and a spinel danced delicately together until with a soft glow of light they became one.

Patton's face lit up. The aqumarine had never witnessed a cross-gem fusion before. It truely was breath-taking. "Logan, isn't that amazing?" He whispered to the sapphire next to him as he leaned further into the rose bush planted before them. Logan looked back to the fusion, who appeared to be much less graceful when together. "I suppose..." he responded.

The aquamarine sighed dreamily. "Just once, I'd like to try that." Logan studied Patton for a moment. An idea formed. It was irrational, perhaps a bit stupid, illogical even! Yet, it would make Patton happy, and that was always a reward in itself.

Patton was suddenly lifted into the air. "Fusion go!" He heard Logan call from beneath him. A soft glow, similar to the that of the one caused by the earlier amethyst and spinel, started to emit from them. Their forms began to meld into one being. They wavered and seperated, losing the light and falling onto their backs. Logan quickly sat up. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" He fumbled with the blue glasses over his one eye that had become askew due to the fall. Patton watched him. He had never seen Logan act this way.

Slowly, a smile formed onto his face. He laughed, the soud of it comparable to bells. "Logan! Whatever made you do that?" He asked, smile as warm as sunshine on his lips. Logan's cheeks heated up a bit. He adjusted his glasses again, despite not needing to. "Well, it's just...sometimes I get these thoughts. They're completely illogical, but sometimes I think about how you make me..feel things. I sometimes just imagine what I could do to make us have a happy future together, rather than reading the actual events. It's stupid, I know.." Logan had his head down through his whole rant. When he finished, be looked up to see a Patton with blush dusting his cheeks, and stars in his eyes. Reaching over, Patton placed his hands gently onto Logan's upper arms. "Please, never stop having those thoughts." He breathed out. Logan's face burned more at the soft touch and kind words. Despit himself, he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Of course Patton." He complied, nodding his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the idea for this fic came from this person: http://aminoapps.com/p/v783kq
> 
> They are wonderful.


End file.
